Crush
by SapphireElric
Summary: Vaan has a crush on his boss, Balthier. When Vaan sees Balthier with a woman, he realises that Balthier has no feelings for him. BalVaan. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


_**Author's Note: YAY! Another Balthier/Vaan!! This is to celebrate my two year anniversary on fanfiction. I joined 17th June 07, and now it's exactly two years later. This also happens to be my 20th story published, lol. I hope you enjoy it!**_

**_Disclaimer: Do you see Balthier and Vaan making out in FFXII? I didn't think so. Therefore, I don't own it._**

Vaan sighed. He'd had a crush on his boss, Balthier, for years. Nothing had ever happened because of it, but the young blonde was now starting to wonder if the elder blonde reciprocated his feelings.

Balthier could be with anyone he wanted to. He was handsome, with extremely expressive mocha eyes and a smile to charm the heart of the most unfeeling person. His voice was as soft as silk, and as melodic as a Beethoven symphony. His accent was uniquely English, unlike those around him who were American. Everyone in the city knew of Balthier and wished they could be with him.

Vaan was within those ranks, however, he didn't see Balthier the way the other people did. He cherished the other blonde, wanted to know him, wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

This was no simple crush. Vaan was in love with Balthier.

Unfortunately, any time Vaan wanted to confess his feelings, something would stop him. Whether it was the withering glares he got from the other employees, or whether it was simply cold feet, Vaan just couldn't tell him.

Therefore, when Vaan came into work one day and saw his boss with his tongue shoved down some woman's throat, it came as no surprise to the blonde that he had turned on his heel and ran away.

He could only take so much heartache after all.

As he ran, tears fell uncontrollably. The fantasies he'd created of him and Balthier living in loving bliss were crudely ripped away from him. The tears washed them away and cleansed him of any positive thoughts about his boss.

When Vaan finally stopped running, he looked around and found himself in the park. He chuckled bitterly at the irony of it all. This had been where it all started, where he first met Balthier.

_Vaan was on his way home from yet another unfulfilling day at work. He had decided to go through the park; take the scenic route and calm himself. He wasn't looking where he was going, so when he tripped on a rock, he instinctively put his hands out to brace himself against the ground._

_The ground never came._

_Instead, Vaan found his hands making contact with material. Beneath that, a highly toned arm._

"_Careful" The most beautiful, English, male voice reached his ears. Vaan drew in a sharp breath and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw who had caught him._

_Balthier, the most wealthy man in the city. The most gorgeous man Vaan had ever laid eyes on. It was all the young blonde could do to keep standing._

"_S-sorry" The stammered apology was all he could manage._

"_It's alright, just be careful in the future" Balthier smiled. It made Vaan melt and go weak at the knees. The elder blonde noticed this and helped to steady the younger blonde. Vaan simply nodded his agreement to the statement._

"_If you're looking for a job, I might have something to interest you" Balthier smiled again and the younger blonde managed to hold himself up._

"_A-are you sure?"_

_Balthier nodded and handed his card to Vaan, before dusting himself off and walking away._

_The very next day, Vaan was employed as Balthier's secretary._

As the blonde sat on the swing, he laughed dryly. There was no point to him staying here, in this city, when the man he loved was with someone else. It tore Vaan to pieces on the inside, but if Balthier was happy, that was all he cared about.

His musings were interrupted by the vibration in his pocket from his phone going off. He pulled the phone lazily out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID: Balthier.

Of course. His boss was wondering why he hadn't shown up for work. This was the one time Vaan was happy to have been crying moments before a call.

"Hello?" he answered hoarsely.

"Vaan? Are you alright? You don't sound well" Balthier's smooth voice floated through the phone. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine... Got a bit of a sore throat though... Would you like me to come into work?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary. You rest. I shall come visit you later today" Click. Balthier had hung up.

Vaan sat on the swing, staring at the phone in confusion. Hadn't Balthier been with some other woman? How would she like it if she knew she was being stood up so that Balthier could see Vaan? The blonde teen shook his head and started to wander home. If Balthier was visiting him, he'd better be there.

Hours later, there was a knock on Vaan's door. The teen opened it and the familiar, slender figure of his boss was revealed. Dutifully, the blonde stepped back and allowed the taller man in.

"How are you feeling, Vaan?" Balthier asked.

"Better, th-mmph!" Vaan's response was suddenly muffled by Balthier's lips on his.

The younger blonde couldn't help but respond. He had wanted this for so long, dreamt about it even, but his dreams couldn't even come close to what he was experiencing at that second.

The kiss ended all too soon for Vaan's liking. He pulled Balthier back down to his level and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the elder blonde's neck. He felt Balthier's arms wrap around his waist and draw him closer to Balthier's body.

They separated again after a few moments and Vaan reluctantly pulled away from Balthier's embrace.

"What about your girlfriend?" The teen asked

"What girlfriend?"

"The one you were kissing this morning" Vaan turned away bitterly.

"She kissed me. I wanted nothing to do with her" The honest reply made Vaan turn around and eye his boss suspiciously.

"Sure?"

"Yes. I love you, Vaan"

Vaan's heart skipped a beat. Balthier had really said it. He had meant it too. The teen smiled and flung his arms around the elder blonde's neck, kissing him.

"I love you too, Balthier" Vaan sighed.

All his dreams had come true. His crush was not just a crush. It was real after all.


End file.
